1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rail devices and more specifically it relates to a safety rail for allowing temporary attachment to balconies and stairways while a conventional railing is removed thereby preventing an individual from accidentally being injured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rail devices have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional railing has an upper horizontal member, a lower horizontal member and a plurality of vertical shafts that extend between the horizontal members. The horizontal members are attached between posts that are secured to the floor of the building structure. During new building construction and when replacing a conventional railing, the railing is absent thereby making a stairway or a balcony extremely dangerous for construction workers and other individuals. There is hence a need for a temporary rail system that temporarily replaces a conventional rail device.
Examples of rail devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,685 to Purvis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,577 to Werner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,074 to Purvis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,475 to Arteau et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,167 to Holloman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,256 to Wood; U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,070 to Griek et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,550 to Jines et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,559 to Lewis which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for allowing temporary attachment to balconies and stairways while a conventional railing is removed thereby preventing an individual from accidentally being injured. Conventional railing devices are suitable when they are permanently secured, however, when the conventional railing devices are being repaired or are removed, the area is extremely dangerous for individuals.
In these respects, the safety rail according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing temporary attachment to balconies and stairways while a conventional railing is removed thereby preventing an individual from accidentally being injured.